


Going To Bed With...Michelangelo

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Going To Bed With... [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: A look into the sex life of Michelangelo and his brothers. What goes on behind closed doors is right here in this fan fiction.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), OT3 - Relationship, OT4 - Relationship
Series: Going To Bed With... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986784
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

_ with Raphael  _

Mikey had been the first to expand things in the bedroom, Donnie wasn’t far behind but Mikey was much more vocal and eager with the new things that he wanted to try. He was also very careful with who he picked to try out new things with, he knew that he could go to Donnie with almost any new bedroom idea and the genius would go along with it, just as eager to ‘experiment’. Leo was happy to try some of the new ideas Mikey had but was more sceptical of some of the things Mikey brought into the bedroom. 

Raph was, much to Mikey’s surprise, the least likely to agree to any new in the bedroom. Sure, Raph was a little rough when it came to sex, but that wasn’t much of a kink as it was just who Raph was. But Mikey was determined to bring new things into his sex life with Raphael, things he knew he would enjoy even if he didn’t think he would. 

He’d spent the entire day flirting and teasing with Raph, touching him as much as he could to ensure he had his hot headed brother’s attention, getting him so worked up that he knew they would be spending the night together. 

Dinner was barely over when Raph started shooting bedroom eyes at his youngest brother but Mikey purposely ignored him, it was far too early to turn in for the night, Mikey wanted to make sure that the rest of his family were asleep before he tried anything new with Raph. 

By midnight, Raph had turned in, Leo and Master Splinter had retired before him and Donnie was locked up in his lab with no plans to come out anytime soon. 

When Mikey went to duck into his bedroom to get something before heading to Raph’s room, he found that Raph was there waiting for him, already undressed.

“Oh, hey Raph…”

“What...were ya’ gonna leave me all alone tonight after what you’ve been doing all day?” 

“Of course not!” Mikey smiled as he walked up to his brother. “I...totally thought that you were gonna be in here.”

“Mm.” Raph glared at his brother. “Take ya’ gear off and get on the bed.” 

“Yes sir.” Mikey saluted and began quickly removing his gear and his mask, throwing them on the floor before throwing himself on the bed. Raph was on him in an instance, claiming his mouth and a hand between his legs, playing with his tail. 

Things were getting intense quickly and if Mikey didn’t put a momentarily stop to this soon, he wasn’t gonna have a chance to try out what he wanted.

“Mm, Raph, wait a minute…” Mikey said as he broke their kiss and refused to let Raph take back control of his mouth.

“Fucks sake Mike, what?”

“I wanna try something.” Mikey smiled and watched as his brothers beak wrinkled. “Oh come on Raphie, new is good!”

“Don’t call me Raphie.” 

“So…”

“What is it?” Raph sighed as he rolled off his brother. 

Mikey jumped off the bed to grab what he’d stashed in his room not too long ago. When he pulled out the chocolate sauce bottle, he turned around to show Raph, a big grin covering his face. 

“Mikey…” Raph said lowly, but his brother just grinned wider. 

“Come on Raphie, trust me, this is a treat for me and you.” He said as he opened the bottle and walked back to the bed.

“Hm.” Raph hummed, still eyeing his brother suspiciously.

“Fine.” Mikey said as he rolled his eyes. “If you don’t like it I will make it up to you...however you want.” Mikey promised. 

“Okay.” Raphael agreed as he relaxed. “So...what ya’ gonna do with that?”

“I’m gonna pour it on you and then lick it all off,  _ duh _ .” Mikey said but Raph stopped him before he could start pouring the chocolate sauce.

“That just sounds like I’m gonna end up...sticky.”

“Not if I do a good and thorough job.” Mikey smiled and waited for Raph to let go of his wrist. 

“...Fine.” 

With a satisfied grin, Mikey opened the bottle and dribbled some sauce across the top of Raph’s inner thighs. The cold, sticky dessert topping didn’t feel great on Raph’s skin and he was really regretting letting Mikey do this to him. He knew he could stop this with just a word but it wasn’t anything that was making him incredibly uncomfortable, so he decided to wait it out. 

What felt great was Mikey's wide tongue licking his inner thigh, cleaning all the sauce off his thigh before Mikey poured some more onto him, this time higher up and closer to his crotch so when Mikey licked it off this time, his tongue lapped at Raph’s lower plastron and the crease between his groin and thigh.

“Oh fuck, Mike…” Raph groaned, his erection barely contained and that was where Mikey moved to next. 

He dribbled the chocolate sauce over the raised area and his cleaning this time was much slower than the previous had been, spending extra time licking the slit where Raph’s erection was peeking out.

As soon as Mikey stopped, Raph dropped down, unable to hold himself in anymore and Mikey dropped down as well.

“Enjoying yourself?” Mikey asked as he decided where to pour the sauce next. Raph grunted a reply and covered his eyes with his arm, not willing to verbally give in to his brother. Mikey decided then that the sauce was going to be on the upper half of his brother’s body, close to his face…

Raph jumped as he felt the cool sauce on his neck and removed his arm so that he could glare at his younger brother. He’d expected Mikey to start paying attention to his dick now that it was out but apparently Mikey had other plans. 

Mikey moaned as he began licking his brother’s neck, making sure to suck and bite at the skin as well, trying to work Raph up even more. “You taste so good.” Mikey churred next to his brother's ear slit. 

“Ya’ just like chocolate, ya’ brat.” Raph growled. 

“Mm, yeah the chocolate is good,” Mikey said before licking the final bit of chocolate off his brothers neck, “but with your taste mixed in as well…” Mikey churred at the end of his sentence. 

“Ya’ know a lot of ma’ taste is just sweat, yeah?”

“Yup...my favourite salty flavour, well...my second actually.” Mikey teased as his fingers ran across the hot head’s neck.

“Yeah, well, ya’ ain’t gonna find that up here.” Raph mumbled, annoyed that his cock was being ignored but he was enjoying Mikey’s mouth and tongue against his neck. 

“Ah, does little Raphie need some attention?” Mikey teased, enjoying the sound of a growl resonating from his brother. As much as he really did love to tease and grind Raph’s gears, he knew he better stop now. 

The next place the chocolate sauce went was around Raph’s dick, a circle around the base. Every lick to get rid of the chocolate caused the tip of Mikey’s tongue to brush against Raph’s huge cock. 

“Mikey…” Raph churred as he thrust his hips upwards. 

Mikey poured most of what was left of the sauce on Raph’s twitching erection, the coolness on his hot flesh made Raph jump and groan. Drops of chocolate sauce dripped off his erection and onto his plastron, Mikey cleaned that up first, teasing his mate further before he swallowed his erection, finally giving Raph what he wanted.

“Fuck!” Raph cried out as Mikey began lapping his tongue around the base of Raph’s cock. 

Mikey briefly took his mouth off his brother’s erection so that he could clean all the mess on his plastron before he took him into his mouth again, licking and sucking his brother clean. 

Mikey’s hand began stroking his own neglected erection, the noises his brother makes going straight to his cock. Now that all the chocolate was gone from his brother's cock, he focused on getting Raph to come, stroking the base of his brother's cock whilst his head bobbed up and down on the rest of the length, occasionally running his tongue over the head of his brother’s dick.

Raph’s thigh muscles began twitching and he decided to stop fighting his impending orgasm and began thrusting upwards into his brother's mouth. Mikey let his brother lead the thrusts, readying his throat for what Raph was going to give him. 

“Ah, fuck... _ shit _ , Mike!” Raph cried as he came. 

Mikey jacked himself quickly and roughly as he swallowed down everything his brother gave him, reaching his peak just as Raph relaxed into the bed. 

Mikey cleaned himself up and tucked both himself and Raph away before he made himself comfortable on his bed next to his brother.

“Well?” Mikey asked with a wide smile. 

“Yeah...yeah that was good.” Raph panted.

“I have another bottle in the kitchen if you wanna go again?” Mikey asked, causing the red banded turtle to groan. 


	2. Role Play

**Role Play**

_ with Donatello  _

Mikey had been very quiet for a couple of hours now and Donatello was starting to get worried. Mikey was only ever this quiet when he was thinking up his next prank or he was in a low or bad mood but since Mikey had a big smile on his face, he was sure he was thinking up a new prank and hoped he would not be the victim. 

When the next morning rolled around and nothing had happened, Donnie was on the lookout for his brother as well as Leo and Raph to see if they had become the victims. Raph and Leo were in the dojo sparring and both seemed in good spirits, unlike how they might be after a prank by Michelangelo. 

He didn’t see Mikey until mid morning when he came down from his room, seeming just as happy as the day before and Donnie was now on a mission to find out just what it was that Mikey was all smiles about. 

“Michelangelo?” Donnie asked from the doorway into the kitchen, where Mikey was, making himself some brunch. 

“Yeah?” Mikey asked, not turning away from his food. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making myself something to eat...did you want me to make you something?” Mikey asked, turning around to face his brother with that smile still on his face. 

“No...I just want to know what it is you’re up to.” 

“Nothing, can’t a dude just be happy?” Mikey stuck his tongue out at his brother.

“Right…” Donnie replied and walked away, leaving his brother alone.

-

If Donnie was suspicious of his brother before, he was even more so now. Mikey had been his shadow the past few days, since he’d asked him what he was up to. He’d been bringing Donnie his coffee and food if he couldn’t get him to the dinner table. He’d offer him massages and other stress relief techniques, he would be a helping hand whenever he needed it and would go out with him to the junkyards as backup.

It was starting to annoy Donnie, especially since by now Mikey would usually ask him whatever it was he wanted that was causing him to suck up to his brother. He could only stand this for so long and after that he was just going to have to confront his brother and not leave until he got an actual answer to what Mikey was up to.

-

Donnie was at his breaking point, Mikey could totally tell.

He hadn’t meant to get on his nerves as much as he seemed to have. He just wanted to be in Donnie’s good books so that he could ask him something.

At this rate, Donnie would come and ask him what it was he wanted before Mikey got a chance to ask.

-

“Mikey?” Donnie said as soon as the orange banded turtle walked into the lab.

“Yeah, what’s up dude?”

“We need to talk about whatever it is that you’re trying…”

“I wanna role play…” Mikey admitted.

“...you need to...wait, what?” 

“I wanna role play…” Mikey repeated.

“Have you been trying to soften me up the last few days to get me to agree to role playing?” Donnie asked and Mikey nodded, looking only slightly guilty. “You know you’ve been extremely annoying...you also know that I’m very open to trying new things so you could have just asked me with all the...annoying sucking up.” Donnie smiled.

“Okay...so, role play?” Mikey smiled.

“Role play...what exactly were you thinking for it?”

“Doctor and patient.” Mikey said, very quickly.

“You’ve definitely given this some thought.” Donnie laughed at how quickly his brother had answered him.

“Well yeah dude, have you seen yourself in your lab coat? It was either doctor and patient or mad scientist and poor victim,” Mikey shrugged, “but in the end doctor and patient is more...sexy.”

“Okay…” Donnie said as he walked over to wear he kept his lab coat.

“We’re doing this now?” Mikey asked, excited.

“Why not?” Donnie asked as he put the lab coat on and Mikey rushed to lock the door and stood by it, watching his brother.

“What seems to be the problem Michelangelo?” Donnie asked, his voice slightly deeper than usual, almost the same tone of voice Donnie actually used when he was in doctor mode and it went straight to Mikey’s groin.

“I’ve got this awful pain Doc.” Mikey said as he walked up to his brother.

“And where is the pain?”

“In my dick.”

“...Really?” Donnie asked as he rolled his eyes, breaking character.

“What?”

“Nothing, um...come and sit on the table and I will examine you.”

“Thanks Doc.” Mikey said as he hopped up onto the metal table and Donnie moved between his thighs and pressed one hand firmly against his brother’s plastron. 

“Drop down for me.” Don asked and Mikey’s half hard penis dropped into the open and Donnie immediately took him into his hand.

“Hm, seems we have a build up of fluid that needs to be released.” Donnie said, his hands touching Mikey that was completely professional but was turning him on.

“A...and how can we do that Doc?”

“There are several methods that we can use, it would be up to you to decide which method you would be most comfortable with.”

“And what methods would those be?”

“Well the best option would be to suck the fluids out of your penis.” Donnie said as his thumb brushed over the tip of Mikey’s penis.

“That...that sounds good…how would you do that?”

“Well, unfortunately I don’t have any equipment that would be able to suck the fluid out...but, if it’s okay with you...I could use my mouth.”

“You know what’s best Doc...I trust you.”

“Good.” Donnie said and dropped down to his knees in front of Michelangelo. ”Please let me know if you feel any discomfort.”

“Will do Doc.”

Donnie placed his mouth over the tip of Mikey’s erection and began to suckle and lick, making the flesh twitch and the first few drickles of pre come drizzled onto Donnie’s tongue.

“Hm, this method seems to be working well already.”

“You’re such a good doctor.” Mikey churred as Donnie started bobbing his head on his erection, taking more and more of him down his throat, sucking and licking at his penis. 

After a few minutes Donnie pulled back from his brother to give him a few strokes before going back down on him, taking all of him down his throat.

“ _ Donnie…” _ Mikey churred as he began thrusting his hips. 

Sensing Mikey was close, Donnie finally let himself drop down and jack himself off as he let Mikey use his mouth to get him off.

“Fuck...Don!” Mikey cried out as he came. As Donnie swallowed down the ‘fluid build up’ from Mikey’s penis, he came into his hand, his churr causing Mikey to shudder.

“So, how was that?” Donnie asked, pulling away.

“Well...we will definitely be doing that again.” Mikey answered as he and Donnie shared a short kiss.

“Maybe next time we can try the mad scientist and poor victim.” Donnie suggested, a gleam in his eye that both scared and turned Mikey on. 


	3. Tongue

**Tongue**

_ with Leonardo  _

It wasn’t very often that he and Leo just spent time together to make out. Most of the time they had dates, Raph and Donnie would tag along with them and Leo was uncomfortable kissing in front of his other brothers, well, anything more than just a peck on the cheek or lips. 

It was starting to get on Mikey’s nerves but Leo soon made up for it by pulling him into dark corners of the lair to give him what he wanted. It was also what Leo wanted, as much as he hated PDAs, he thoroughly enjoyed kissing his brother, enjoying the feel of his tongue and his mouth, the warmth there and would take any chance that he could to pull him away from sight to kiss him.

As much as Mikey liked kissing his mate, he wanted to do more, but he wasn’t sure if Leo felt the same way and didn’t want to do anything that would make him uncomfortable or push their relationship back slightly. 

To try and get things to move forward more naturally, one day when they were making out in Leo’s room, Mikey had slowly worked Leo onto his carapace and draped himself on top of him, never letting their kiss break. He then encouraged Leo to touch him, instead of keeping his hands on his shoulders, and once Leo was happy doing that, he let himself explore his brother’s body. 

Exploring with their hands was one thing but Mikey was desperate to taste his brother, to trace his well honed muscles with his tongue and especially, to wrap his tongue around his brother’s cock.

He’d only seen his brother’s cock a few times, when he and Leo had  _ finally  _ fooled around and as much as he had wanted to suck his brother off, he had restrained himself to just using his hand as to not spook Leo. 

Although another month of only touching each other with their hands, Mikey could not wait anymore and one evening when they were fooling around, Mikey had manoeuvred himself down Leo’s body and had licked the head of his brother’s dick and Leo had immediately pulled back. 

“Mikey!”

“ _ Please Leo…”  _ Mikey begged as he once again ran his tongue over the head of his brother’s cock.

“I don’t...” Leo began to speak and Mikey knew what he was going to say.

“I really want to...you don’t have to worry about making me do things that make me uncomfortable…because this really doesn’t.” Mikey said and Leo nodded at his brother, giving him all the go ahead that he needed.

Mikey’s tongue continued to play with the head of Leo’s cock, enjoying the taste of his pre come swirling around in his mouth. Eventually he moved his mouth downwards, taking more of his brother into his mouth as he wrapped his tongue around him, feeling every throbbing vein of his brother’s erection.

Mikey’s tongue had a mind of its own, desperate to taste as much of Leo as it could. Mikey began bobbing his head quickly, taking all of Leo down his throat, impressed he could do so, especially the first time.

Leo couldn’t help but press his hips up into his brother’s mouth when he felt himself drawing closer, Mikey letting Leo use his mouth as his orgasm approached.

“ _ Mikey…”  _ Leo sighed as he came, Mikey pulled back slightly so that he wasn’t choked by the large amount of come filling his mouth.

After Leo came down from his high and Mikey had cleaned every last inch of Leo’s dwindling erection, he grinned up at his brother. 

“So...wasn’t that bad was it?” Mikey teased, working his way up Leo’s body with his tongue, stopping when he got to his brother’s mouth, giving him a deep kiss.

“Would you like me to return the favour?” Leo shot back, to which Mikey eagerly responded yes.


	4. Prey

**Prey**

_ with Raphael & Leonardo  _

It was an unspoken agreement that tonight Michelangelo belonged to Raphael and Leonardo. Donatello had noticed the not so subtle looks the two eldest had been giving their youngest brother, although Mikey had been oblivious, either on purpose or not, he had not noticed them looking at him like he was meat for them to feast on. 

Master Splinter had called it a night very early and Donnie had closed the door to his lab, making sure that he closed it loud enough to be heard around the lair so Raph and Leo knew that he was in for the night and they could catch their prey. 

Mikey had been completely oblivious from his place on the couch, playing a video game that had his entire attention. He’d neither sensed or heard the two turtles watching him from the dark. 

He was pulled over the couch by two sets of powerful arms before he’d had a chance to react.

“Whoa, what’s up with you bros?” Mikey asked as he was pinned to the floor by Leo and Raph. The look in their eyes told him what they wanted.

“Not here Raphael,” Leo said, looking past his brother to Master Splinter's room. Raph growled and he and Leo lifted Mikey up and began dragging him upstairs. 

“Dudes, I can walk,” Mikey protested but was ignored as his brothers continued upstairs and into Leonardo’s bedroom, the door being locked behind them. 

Mikey was thrown onto Leo’s bed and his brothers proceeded to undress him. Not knowing what else to do, Mikey just lay there, letting his brother’s do all the work. There were always hands on him, but when he opened his eyes both of his brothers had also stripped themselves. 

“Oh, shell…” Mikey churred as both Leo and Raph began to suck at his neck, the feeling going straight to his cock. Leo pulled away from his neck briefly before he returned and when a wet finger pressed against his bunghole he knew that Leo had retrieved their lube. 

Leo’s fingers pressed into him and Raph’s hand began making its way down Mikey’s plastron, pushing down on the bulging slit that was barely containing his erection.

“Drop down Mike,” Raph ordered and the nunchuck wielder did as he was told.

Raph’s strong grip on his penis helped him ignore the first sting of preparation. He could focus on Raph’s hand as it moved up and down his cock and played with his sensitive head, causing more pre come to spurt from him.

Suddenly everything stopped and Mikey opened his eyes long enough to see Leo and Raph changed positions, Raph was between his legs and Leo was to his side, resuming what Raph has been doing. 

Raph pushed into his younger brother with a quick lunge before pulling out slowly and starting a slow and deep rocking into his brother, making sure every thrust striked Mikey’s prostate. Whilst Raph was fucking him, Leo went from using his hand to using his mouth on his brother, licking around the head before taking the rest of him down his throat. 

The constant hammering against his prostate and the amazing warm mouth that was wrapped around his cock was too much for him to take and soon he was thrusting his hips upwards into Leo’s mouth, the movement also causing Raph to change his thrusts. 

“ _ Leo… _ ” Mikey moaned as he came, twitching as he felt his brother churr whilst swallowing around his cock.

“Shit, oh fuck...Mike…” Raph grunted and churred as he reached his orgasm, rutting widely into his brother. Mikey didn’t have much time to recover before Leo moved away from his spent cock and to between his legs, pushing his erection into him. He immediately set a fast pace that had Mikey biting his lower lip.

Mikey’s erection was being slowly brought back to life as Leo brushed against his bruised prostate. As soon as he was half-hard, Raph punched on him, taking the sensitive cock into his hands.

“Ah,  _ Raphie _ ,” Mikey cried as he grabbed the bed sheets. His second climax came to him much quicker than the first, Leo was still rutting inside him as he came.

“ _ Mikey! _ ” Leo cried out, releasing inside his brother not long after.

His blue banded brother pulled out of him and moved to the side opposite Raphael. Mikey let out a loud groan before speaking.

“I’m gonna be sore tomorrow…” 

“Ya’ ain’t done being sore yet,” Raph chuckled as he crawled over the youngest ninja and Leo claimed his mouth again.

When Mikey was finally able to escape his brothers the following day, he made sure to be on full alert, he was not going to be the prey this time.


End file.
